


Parallels

by selenaquana



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, MuffinLance Multiverse
Genre: And then I re-read Fractures waiting for Towards the Sun, But Muffin chipped away at my resolve, Citizen's POV, Dont have a Tumbler, Fire Lord Zuko, Gift Fic, Have enough going on, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I need more of our awkward Turtleduck, I was tempted to hold this hostage, Inspired by Fractures, Inspired by MuffinLance, Keeli is a good mom, Lance's Templars, Public Relations, Seriously read that its some good fic, So I'm just going to use the tags to interact with my favorite fandom, Swore I wouldn't write ATLA fic, WTH even is this fandom, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and then attack the author with loving comments so they post the next chapter already, and this just happened, but I'm not that mean, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenaquana/pseuds/selenaquana
Summary: The citizen's point of view on Zuko's coronation in Fractures.Read Fractures. Now. Because when something is so good there's fanfic of its fanfic, you know the fandom's about to get wild.
Relationships: Keeli (Fractures) & Zuko, Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1121
Collections: avatar tingz





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/gifts).



> Although this is primarily based on

There was a air of expectation outside the palace. Each commoner knew they would not be allowed in, but each also wanted to claim that they were there, the day the newest Fire Lord took his place. Children were told to remember this day, a day that may only come once in a lifetime.

Nobody spoke of the other Fire Lord, the one in distant lands who may never be returned to them. Nobody spoke of their princess, driven insane by the weight of the crown in only a day.

Then, with a great boom, the doors were opened. The crowd collectively held its breath. What was this? The palace was only so open when a parade exited. Was something wrong?

Those at the back whispered as those in the front trickled in.Commoners, in the palace? What could be going on?

The speech of the Sages did little to assuage their fears, fears of a rampaging spirit, one who combines all elements in a whirlwind of chaos, defying the balance and attacking their nation because it stood for order, for the advancement of all the world. The only bright light in the Elder Priest's words was that they were not abandoned. That Agni's chosen line had one remaining heir, the last of his ilk. The last time this happened, the nation was blessed with Sozin, who fostered economic and technological advancement, that gave their homes running water and their ships engines that did not bow to the currents or breezes of enemies. Perhaps Fire Lord Zuko would walk in his great-grandfather's footsteps, perhaps he would foster their people in a way no other had. Perhaps he could take their lands and populations, ravaged by the constant wars, and bolster them back to the prosperity that had been at the start of Azulon's reign.

And then, they saw him. Not proud, as Ozai had been, not wise, as Iroh, not fierce, like Azula, not youthful, like Lu Ten, not cunning, like Azulon. No, this was truly a boy. Starved as the meanest of their poor, scarred as their land, pale as the ashes that so many of the country's best and brightest became in this endless conflict. Hair like the darkest coal smoke, scar across his face as red as the deepest flame. He was so thin, two palace guards had to help him kneel so the crown could be placed.

Behind the prince was a woman. Simple, in the attire of a servant, but every person in that crowd could hear her thoughts.

"I know" that gaze said. "This is the truth. What the war has done. He isn't ready. He isn't well. But he survived. And he is here. And he needs us, all of us, to be the people that can lift him up."

The crowd saw the delicacy with which the boy was treated, the rough soldiers, obviously strong and quick of reflexes treating the boy like an owlkitten freshly hatched. But even still, the prince's face filled with pain, lip clenched between teeth as the rail thin limbs were jostled. And yet, there was life to the prince, as he visibly forced himself to remain kneeling by sheer power of will.

The Fire Sage rushed through the last part of the ritual as the people watched in fear. The prince was swaying where he knelt, would he even make it to the end? The Sage practically shoved the crown down into the topknot before gesturing the guards forward.

Before the guards reached him, though, Zuko moved. Tentatively, as if he hadn't stretched those muscles in a long time. First one knee out and in front. A breath. Two. Then, in a rush of motion, the Fire Lord flung himself up, as if he intended to dive into the crowd of nobles before he caught himself and balanced.

Many wondered how this could be, how a boy on death's door could do so. How one who couldn't even kneel on his own could stand before his people. But then the whispers started.

"Look at him. In such pain, yet he stands through it, proud and strong, so that we not lose faith."

"How did this come to be? Some enemy tried to take him from us, and yet our Prince survived and returned, not even recovered and yet already fighting his illness to serve us?"

"No man as truly weak as he appears could stand so tall and proud under his own power. It must be the might of Agni himself, strengthening our Fire Lord's body as a reflection of his inner strength! So that we might have faith in the kindness of one who let commoners into the palace!"

"Look how proud he is! Those Fire Lords that were firm of body hid behind their walls, kept us from seeing their strength! Yet Fire Lord Zuko let's us see him in his illness, and even then loves us. His country, so much that he stands through the greatest of trials to lead us!"

"I want to be like him, mama! I want to be that brave!"

"See how he cries for us? His father and sister taken, uncle and cousin lost to us. He was never meant to be Fire Lord, his body is weak and ravaged, and yet he still takes up the burden of the crown. How strong must his inner fire be, to drive him so for our sake?"

Suddenly, as if Agni sent a vision to the masses, it made sense. The Fire Lord was beaten, but not broken. Scared but still strong. In pain, but full of will. For the Fire Lord, in the form of a boy, was the truth of their nation.

And like their nation, he knelt in pain.

And like their nation, he rose with will, despite his state, despite the ravages of war and battle and starvation and illness.

He couldn't kneel, but he could stand on his own.

And if that wasn't a message of hope from the last of the line of Sozin, then what would be?

And so, with the first rays of hope shining through the mists of despair, they repeated the Sage's words.

“All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"


End file.
